An electronic component mounting system which mounts electronic components on a substrate, thereby manufacturing a packaging substrate, is configured by connecting a plurality of apparatuses for electronic component mounting such as a solder printing apparatus which screen-prints solder on electrodes of the substrate, an electronic component mounting apparatus which holds the electronic component by a mounting head and mounts the electronic component on the electrode with the solder printed thereon, and a reflow apparatus which heats the substrate after the electronic component mounting, thereby solder-bonding the electronic component to the substrate.
The screen printing described above is performed by a squeegeeing operation of supplying solder onto a screen mask with a plurality of opening portions formed therein and sliding a squeegee on the screen mask. However, in the screen printing, there is a case where the solder printed on the electrode of the substrate becomes insufficient without satisfying a predetermined amount due to the clogging of the opening portion, or the like. For this reason, a form is known in which a print state inspection apparatus for inspecting a print state of solder provided downstream of a solder printing apparatus and correction work of additionally applying solder to a place in which it is determined that the amount of solder is insufficient, by using solder application means such as a syringe, is performed.